The inventive concepts relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Recently, along with the multi-functionalization of data communication devices, there are demands for increased capacity and higher integration of memory devices. As the memory cell size is reduced for high integration, operating circuits and/or wiring wires in memory devices for operations and electrical connections of the memory device are becoming more complex. Therefore, memory devices having excellent electrical characteristics with improved integration are demanded.